


Bittersweet

by Acloud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Garrison days, Hurt No Comfort, Kuron?, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, dont hate me, idk what else to put, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acloud/pseuds/Acloud
Summary: Keith shifted again, the memories hitting him like bullets.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Voltron fic, I got the idea while hearing Ricochet by Starset and thinking of Sheith. I hope it's not too hard to follow, enjoy! I'd also like to give a shoutout to my bestfriend Sam for Beta-ing this, ily bby :**** but we did have some technical difficulties so sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.  
> -  
> Everything in Italics is the song  
> Everything in Bold is present  
> Everything in Bold & Italics are flashbacks

_And we were bold_  
_Over the world_  
_We were flying through the satellites_

**Keith exhaled as he ripped his helmet off. The lions had taken quite a beating in the most recent battles, thankfully nothing beyond repair. Keith, however, definitely needed to scrape some time together to aid to his bruises and take a nice long nap.**

_We had ahold_  
_Of the lightning strikes_  
_When we should have been afraid of heights_

**The battles had begun to feel a lot easier. The habit and fluency of moving as one unit had started to stick with all of them making Voltron fly through enemy ships. Although they were all so young and millions of light years away from home, the strength they had to defend the universe was stronger than anything.**

_And I was trying just to get you_  
_And now I'm dying to forget you_  
_Cause I knew I couldn't catch you_  
_So I left the sky_  
_And I fell behind_

**Keith sighed heavily as Shiro reached to pat his back and slipped his hand easily to rest it reassuringly on Keith's shoulder. Although he was glad to have new friends and have Shiro back in his life, he couldn't shake the feeling of isolation and solitude off of him. Keith longed for the desert.**

**Keith just couldn't seem to focus sometimes. With so much time spent missing and grieving for Shiro, Keith never truly knew where they stood. Especially when remembering how they were back at the Garrison, before Kerberos. They never really talked about it, it was a small understanding they had between each other.**

**Keith was having a hard time keeping from being distracted and that scared him. It reminded him of a time period in his life when all he could see and think of was Shiro. Of those hot summer days, going a day without water and pushing his body to the edge and seeing mirages of a broken promise. Shiro was a major factor of why Keith left the Garrison, without him Keith could never keep his mind in line. Without Shiro, Keith could never breathe; Keith had left his dreams for fucks sakes.**

_We were one in the same_  
_Running like moths to the flame_  
_You'd hang on every word I'd say_  
_But now they only ricochet_

**"Keith, nice flying today. You're piloting always seems to amaze me." Shiro said smiling and squeezed Keith's shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side. Keith only nodded and made his way to the couch, leaning forward on his knees and running his hands through his face. The others joined him without his knowledge. Keith leaned back and sighed, his mind was in the other side of the universe as the others conversed and laughed. At one point Shiro laughed so hard at an argument Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were having that he slapped his hand down on Keith's thigh and grabbed lightly at the area and shook it. "Did you hear that!?" He had grinned and Keith's eyes widened for a second as a glimpse of Shiro from their Garrison days flashed before him. Keith smiled softly and let a small chuckle bubble out from him and nodded. Shiro seemed pleased as he let another laugh fall from his mouth as he turned back to the others. What Shiro didn't know was that Keith was smiling for a whole different reason.**

**_"C'mon Keith, let's go." Shiro beamed his golden smile, the one that always made Keith melt. "Alright, alright. God and everyone around here thinks I'm the Bad Influence." Keith chuckled as he threw his leg over the hoverbike, placed his helmet on, and lightly wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso. Shiro laughed brashly and Keith couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face as he felt it revert through Shiro's body. "You like it." Shiro said as he started the bike up and Keith only shook his head, "One day it's gonna get me in a lot of trouble." Keith admitted over the engine. Shiro laughed once more as he reached for Keith's arms and rearranged them so it would be a tighter hold and they could be closer together. "Hopefully not anytime soon though." Shiro said back as he squeezed on to Keith's hand and left it there as he drove with his right hand. Keith knew Shiro would have to end up driving with both hands as the desert terrain got bumpier the further out they went but the fact that Shiro considered and then allowed them to have that intimate moment had Keith smiling again as he laid his head in between Shiro's shoulder blades._ **

_We were falling away_  
_You left me with a bittersweet taste_  
_But when I send my heart your way_  
_It bounces off the walls you made_  
_Ricochet_

**Keith shifted again, the memories hitting him like bullets.**

**_"Shiro you've got this I don't even know why you're stressing." Keith rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his phone. He'd decided to make his way to Shiro's room to keep him company. Now he laid on Shiro's bed, shoeless, in a pair of black socks, skinny jeans, and a navy blue sweater. Shiro groaned as he buried his face in his textbook. "I know, but I can't help myself. I'm anxious." Shiro said again as he picked his head up and ruined his hair for the billionth time that evening. Shiro's hair was messy, he was wearing grey sweatpants that hung low but clung nicely and a white tank top. His feet were bare and his room was a mess and he was worried. Shiro never showed this side of himself to anyone...well almost everyone._ **

**_Keith locked his phone and turned to lay on his side to face Shiro as he jotted down another page of notes. "You know you're the smartest person I know right?" Keith said out loud after a stretch of silence catching Shiro off guard as he took the end of his pen from his mouth and uncreased his eyebrows. Shiro smiled warmly as he darted his eyes between Keith and his textbook and rushed to finish writing his last sentence. Once he was done he closed his textbook and set aside his things for the next day on the table and turned to Keith._ **

**_The younger boy was resting his eyes but cracked an eye when he only heard silence. He caught Shiro staring at him but Shiro couldn't give a damn right now. Seeing Keith here, laying on his bed, comfortable in his sheets and having closed his eyes with a pleased smile on his face made his heart flutter. Shiro reached for Keith's hand and kissed the top of it as he intertwined their fingers. Keith hummed softly as he moved over to make space for Shiro and Shiro let himself follow as he laid down and scooped Keith up in his arms. It felt like he was flying to have him wrapped up next to him, to be warm and safe with someone who got him. They never spoke about it, but damn...was it good._ **

**Now Keith only sat back and stared blankly at Shiro as he continued to talk with the others. His smile dropping as he reminded himself that things were different. Now, years later, they barely exchanged words if it didn't concern a mission, or training, or Voltron. Now, Keith could barely find comfort with Shiro.**

**As Shiro chuckled once more his eyes locked on Keith's for a brief second and his joyfulness was cut off the minute his Brain registered. The others kept laughing but not Keith and Shiro. Especially not when they had that silent understanding. Keith let his anger drop and it was replaced with that longing, that hole that he could never really fill. He tore his eyes from Shiro's own and turned his gaze to the floor. Keith could feel Shiro move beside him but before he could grab him Keith was already on his feet and moving as far away as he could get without drawing suspicion from the others. Shiro only dodged the reaction and moved to run his hands through his hair to keep the others from worrying. He knew Keith, knew that he'd never want the others aware of their situation. So Shiro did what he did best, he pretended and pretended and pretended until he'd have the opportunity to stop pretending.**

_If I was whole_  
_I'd turn right now_  
_I'd forget it and just walk away_  
_Cause I've been told_  
_That I'm dragging it out_  
_But I've been dying just to see your face_

**Keith shook his head as he scrubbed his body down with a warm shower. His muscles ached alongside his mind. He felt like crying yet it had been far too long since he'd have that release. He hadn't, not since Shiro... Keith shook his head once more. He was in a constant state of uncertainty. Keith didn't know the answer to all his questions but he certainly knew that he missed the past, even long before Kerberos. He missed Shiro.**

_And all I wanted was to say "goodbye"_  
_Into the fortress and you're stuck behind_  
_And in the silence now I realize_  
_That after all I built the wall_

**_"Keith, not here." Shiro had hissed between his teeth as Keith hugged him after he'd gotten back from a side mission that had taken a week. "I've missed you, what-" Keith had started confused but was cut off by Shiro as he gently pushed him away. "You know staff doesn't like seeing who officers are involved with." Shiro said and Keith was thrown aback. He'd taken two steps back and that's when he began to distance himself. He'd missed having his favorite person around and to have that be the first thing out of their mouth after not having them next to him for a while put him on edge._**

**_Months later the Kerberos mission and those chosen for it were announced. Shiro had been a lot busier with meetings and extra training in preparation for launch and time out in space. Keith, well...Keith was ostracizing himself, ever since Shiro showed that distance to others around them when he came back that one time Keith showed nothing but love and support. It had hurt Keith and his natural instinct was to cave in on himself._**

**_"I don't understand why you're overreacting?" Shiro said and Keith scoffed. "I know you're the master of pretending but we both know what we've got going on between us is nothing to dismiss." Keith spat bitterly. Shiro put his hands up in defense, "What?" He asked stupidly and Keith sighed, frustrated, and pulled at his hair. "Don't 'what' me, you acted like a total jerk when you came back from that week long mission to collect samples from that Comet." Keith screamed and Shiro's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "That was nearly 2 months ago!? Why are you only bringing it up now? Especially today, of all day you HAD to do it today?" Shiro glared and Keith's breath caught in his throat. "Do you even want me there tomorrow? I bet you don't. Especially since last time you were so, so embarrassed . I have enough people on my back I don't need that SHIT from YOU too." Keith said roughly and Shiro took a step back. Keith's eyes burned, "I know you're scared of what the higher ranking officers might think or say. But Shiro, c'mon. They won't take this away from you if I decide to hug you. Imagine if I wanted to kiss you goodbye. What would you do? Would you push me away again? Scream at me to leave so they don't get bothered? Shiro..." Keith pleaded and Shiro was left speechless._**

**_Keith left Shiro's room that day with tears welling in his eyes as he made his way back to his room. No one had ever chosen to care for him, aside from his parents. So when Keith lost them it had taken a major toll on him. Growing up alone made him realize that people don't just simply love and believe in you, and he believed that for a long time, until he met Shiro. But after the recent events Shiro had only proven to Keith what his younger self protected himself from for so long and that stung more than anything ever had before._**

_We were one in the same_  
_Running like moths to the flame_  
_You'd hang on every word I'd say_  
_But now they only ricochet_  
_You were falling away_  
_You left me with a bittersweet taste_  
_But when I send my heart your way_  
_It bounces off the walls you made_  
_Ricochet_

**_The next Morning, the day of the Kerberos launching, Shiro woke Keith up with his strong knocking in the early hours. When Keith opened the door Shiro pushed his way in and wrapped Keith up in a strong embrace. "I'm so sorry. Keith baby. Please. I'm sorry. I was scared, I'm sorry." Shiro was chanting, apologizing and confessing how he felt into his hair as he held him tight and began to shake. "I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you. Hold you close just like this. I know I put up a strong face but I'm terrified. Keith, I'm so scared. Baby I'm so sorry." Shiro rambled and a sob shook his body as the tears released. Keith couldn't do anything but let his brain catch up to Shiro's words. When he realized what was happening he was gripping Shiro so hard, so so hard and finally finally let tears slip. "Shiro." Keith had said but Shiro quickly cut him off. Shiro pulled away from Keith and moved to cradle his face in his hands so he could look him in the eye, "I am so sorry. Baby Please come today I need you I don't know what I'll do without...Keith I promise when I come back I'm all yours. Hell, you already have me. I love you, Keith, I'm sorry." Shiro said, his voice breaking as the tears continued to fall. "Sshhh, come here, it's okay it's all going to be okay." Keith said as he guided them to his bed and laid them down. They held each other close until Shiro had to depart._ **

_All these broken souls_  
_They never make me whole_  
_They don't, they don't know my heart_  
_They don't know my heart_  
_All these broken souls_  
_Each one more beautiful_  
_They don't, they don't know my heart_  
_They don't know my heart_  
_I'll send out my soul_  
_To worlds more beautiful_  
_But they won't, they won't know my heart_  
_It's the darkest part_

**Keith was determined to save the universe. To help aid in any way that he could.**

**"Keith!" Shiro said as Keith was walking down the hallway to his room. Keith turned to him and stopped in his tracks. There was a small moment of silence and hesitation from both ends as Shiro finally spoke up and stepped closer. "Look. I know we haven't gotten the chance to talk about what's happened. I know things are hard. I know what we had was special." Shiro said taking a deep breath in and letting his gaze drop to the castle floor. "I know it might seem like I'm going back to being a scared, naive kid again but I think it's best if we hold off on doing anything. Especially since I just got back. " Shiro finally let out and Keith only stared at Shiro, he felt like a shell of himself. Keith made to speak but Shiro quickly cut him off. "That being said...when things calm down, I'd like to keep that promise I made lightyears ago." Shiro finished. He was tense at the shoulders and you could see the doubt and hope on his face. Keith took the time to consider his words. "Okay." Keith smiled back and couldn't help himself from placing a small kiss to Shiro's cheek. "I've been thinking about what happened too much, it's time we move past this. I appreciate you wanting to keep your promise and I hope you will and I know you will, you don't make promises you can't keep. I love you, as a person, as our leader, as my friend, I really do and I'm glad to have you with me on this shitty journey." Keith sighed and Shiro gave his hands a small squeeze as he planted a kiss on Keith's forehead. "Thank you." Shiro said reaching to embrace Keith into a hug and Keith breathed him in for the first time in a long time. Yet Keith still couldn't find the comfort he longed to feel. It burned his heart more and more each time he had to remind himself.**

_We were one in the same_  
_Running like moths to the flame_  
_You'd hang on every word I'd say_  
_But now they only ricochet_  
_You were falling away_  
_You left me with a bittersweet taste_  
_But when I send my heart your way_  
_It bounces off the walls you made_  
_Ricochet_

**Keith rolled over in bed. He couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth when...Shiro...confronted him earlier. He's surprised himself with his quick thinking. He had Shiro back but he just knew. Keith sighed heavily; he knew. This wasn't his Shiro. There was no way. There was something off about him, ever since they found him in that galra cruiser. Of course the others hadn't seemed to notice and that only kept Keith's guard up, only made him build his walls higher. He had to find Shiro, before something bad happened. Before Shiro, his Shiro, the Real Shiro was lost forever this time. Before it killed them both.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! The original ending I wrote out for this story was happy but after hours of staring at it I just knew I had to fuck it up somehow and slip Kuron in there. Comment if you'd like if not its coolio, find me @goldenquiznak on Tumblr and @thisonesforyoushiro on IG. Thanks for reading!


End file.
